


A Short Tale

by amyreadalot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Silly, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyreadalot/pseuds/amyreadalot
Summary: Once upon a time...





	A Short Tale

Once upon a time, there lived a man who had a sword. He held his sword so very dear. One day he lost his sword and went searching for it. The man on his travels gets eaten alive by a monster! The man sat in the monster’s stomach for 10 long years. When the man finally got digested and pooped out, he'd become as tall as a fingernail. He went back to searching for his long-lost sword. Not long after he had left he got caught in a jar by a demon… every day the demon would laugh at the man because of how small he was. Then one day there came a beautiful woman that cut off the demon’s head! Suddenly the man fell in love with this beautiful stranger. “ are you ok?” asked the stranger. The man was surprised, for the beautiful woman was actually a man! The stranger brought him up to his face, the tiny man leaned forward and kissed the beautiful stranger right on the lips, all of a sudden the tiny man started growing, he grew and grew, until he was his original size again. The two got married and adopted many, many children, they all lived happily ever after.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly little story that my little cousins helped me make. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
